Dmor of Votum
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: Jasper/Bella Cast your vote on what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be based on your votes. At the end I will give a few suggestions for possible next chapters and the winning idea will be written. (Your ideas are more than welcome too.)**

**I will write the next chapter after a minimum of twenty votes and post one week from when the votes are counted.**

* * *

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist quickly pulling me back against his hard chest. I could feel his cool breath against my neck and my breath hitched as my heart started to race. Jasper chuckled softly as one of his hands splayed gently across my flat stomach and the other reached down pressing lightly on my thigh. I let him guide my leg half a step out so that my legs were wider apart and he leaned into me pressing me tight against him.

His hand stayed on my thigh and the other moved in slow motion as it slid up my stomach tracing across my ribs as his finger tips sent chills of electricity through me. His fingers traced dangerously close to the swell of my breasts and my breathing stopped as my eyes fluttered shut and anticipation set me on edge. Jasper's body seemed to melt against mine as he tilted his head forward over my shoulder and a few stray locks of golden hair fell forward. I managed to gasp in a breath that was half moan and my head hell back against his shoulder as his finger tips brushed lightly against my shirt over my breasts and he wrapped them around my wrist softly.

I could feel Jaspers amusement as he turned to look up at me from were he was looking over my shoulder. I could hear the laughter in his voice that was suddenly huskier. 'You still with me Bells?'

I whimpered as his other hand moved firmly to my hip and I bit my lip forcing a nod. I knew Jasper was still watching me so I forced my eyes to open and looked down into his intense golden eyes. They were dancing with mischief and knowledge and he turned back to look down at his hand wrapped around my wrist. He turned it slightly and guided it back nodding for me to wrap my fingers around the cold hard pole. I swallowed hard and Jasper splayed his fingers across my hip steadying me and leant forward pushing me gently so that I bent at the waist until I was leaning over the table.

His hand around my wrist slid down slowly wrapping his fingers around mine to guide them and a few more blond locks fell forward over his eyes as his breathing became harder. I was barely managing to remember to breathe as Jaspers other hand slid up my side softly brushing the swell of my breast. He gently leant over me further pushing me closer to the table as he placed his hand on it.

I was completely aware of how my bottom was pressed firmly against Jasper's front as his hips pressed against me urging me forward against the table. I moaned openly and Jasper turned his head slightly and his lips brushed my neck softly as his eyes darted up to me. My eyes slid shut and my whole body shivered in pleasure against him. I knew without having to look that Jasper's eyes would be part laughing and part knowing as he quickly turned his attention back to the table in front of us.

He lifted our intertwined hands slightly and put our weight on our hands on the table. 'Pay attention now Bells.'

I followed Jasper's eyes across the table and felt Jasper draw our hands back and forward slightly, guiding my motion. My hips were pressed close to the table one leg braced against it. Jasper's breathing was almost as uneven as mine as he drew our hands back again. I saw him blink, trying to focus. 'Not too hard now darlin.'

I whimpered in response and Jasper smiled softly glancing up at me and then I felt him snap our hands forward. The motion forced his hips forward into mine and I gasped and moaned as his free hand grabbed my hip stabling me and holding me against him forcing a moan from my mouth. Jasper grinned tilting his head slightly pressing his cheek against mine as he watched the six ball narrowly miss the eight ball and land in the corner pocket.

I was on the verge of panting as Jasper laughed and his cold sweet breathe swirled around me making my head spin deliciously. I felt Jasper turn his head to look back towards the stairs and saw Edward stop at the bottom. I knew that my cheeks were flushed and my breathing was erratic and I was still pressed firmly against Jasper but I didn't care.

Edward shook his head sending Jasper a look and rolled his eyes. Jasper turned back to me leaning back slightly. 'See, I told you it wasn't that hard. You got it in the pocket first try.'

I blinked stupidly and Edward walked towards the front door. 'Jasper please be a little more conscious of what your doing. My girlfriend is very human and breakable. And stop being a tease.'

Jasper raised his eyebrows at Edward and Edward shot a smile my way before ducking out the front door. Jasper turned back to me with a wicked impish grin. He quickly took the pool que from me and leant it against the table as he stepped back. He reached out grabbing my hips turning me to face him. His hands settled on my hips for a moment as he stepped in to me and then he easily lifted me setting me on the edge of the table.

Jasper stepped forward settling between my legs and leaning his hips against the edge of the table. His scent surrounded me and his lips were suddenly very within reach. I gasped and Jasper reached up gently brushing stray hair away from my face and guiding me closer to him. Our lips were almost touching and his eyes were burning holes in me as he ducked his head slightly running his nose across my jaw inhaling my scent.

I whimpered as my body tensed. There wasn't a part of me that was afraid of Jasper but my desire was quickly consuming me. Jasper trailed the tip of his nose across my cheek and my eyes fluttered shut as his lips came within millimetres of mine. My breath was coming in shallow gasps and my hands wound into his shirt at his sides. My voice was uneven and my need wasn't even almost hidden. 'Jasper.'

Jasper moaned softly and closed the distance between us kissing me hard.

I moaned into his mouth as our tongues met and my hands fisted in his hair trying to pull him impossibly closer as his hands mimicked mine. One of his hands slid down my back pulling me hard against his chest as our lips moved together desperately.

When my head began to spin Jasper pulled back quickly using his lips to find the sensitive skin below my ear to make me arch up against him moaning. My fingers pulled hard on Jasper's hair making him growl and I gasped as his hips pressed forward and his hardness pressed into my centre. Jasper growled again and returned to my lips pulling my lips against him harder as our need swept through him. My hands ran quickly over Jasper's perfectly sculptured chest and seized the edge of his shirt slipping under the hem. My hands pressed against his cold chest and Jasper moaned in pleasure. I felt one of his hands slide quickly down my back and slip under the hem of my shirt to grip my hip and hold me closer against him.

As I was forced to pull away again for air Jasper's pocket began to vibrate and then ring. He growled against my neck as his lips lifted from my skin and he brought the phone to his ear. He was panting hard and very pissed at our interruption. 'Hello… What is it Alice, I'm busy.'

* * *

**Place your vote on what happens next. Dont forget to mention what characters you would like involved.**

**A) They're caught and stop**

**B) They're caught and dont care**

**C) They dont get caught and stop anyway**

**D) They go ahead and have hot naughty spank me fun**

**E) They're alowed to be together with their partners blessing because**

** -Edward cant do it himself**

** -Whats the harm of friends with benifits**

**Feel free to suggest your own ideas too, if I think I can pull it off it just might be used. :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second chapter. The votes were close and in the end I made a small compromise to try to fit in the top two choices.**

**A minimum of 15 votes for this chapter before the next will be posted, hopefully as quick as this one. I only got my 20th vote last night. (-:**

* * *

My hands were still exploring his chest as Jasper stood between my legs on the phone. I dragged my nails gently down his muscles enjoying how they twitched under my fingers and Jasper growled low in pleasure letting his head fall back. I leant forward to his exposed throat and quickly ran my tongue over the length of his bobbing Adams apple. I knew enough about his past to know not to surprise him with my mouth on a vulnerable spot. I quickly flowed my tongue with a few hot open mouthed kisses against his skin and his free hand was buried in my hair holding me against him encouraging me as he moaned in pleasure. I nipped lightly at the side of his neck and Jasper cursed loudly as his hand in my hair fisted tugging hard but holding me tightly with my lips still against him. He quickly closed his phone and threw it across the room behind him pulling me up against him and claiming my mouth with his in a desperate fervent kiss.

Instantly my body arched into him as hard as I could and his free hand moved to my hip again trying to pull me closer. I gasped as his hips bucked into me and his hardness rubbed against me hitting a spot that sent shockwaves of electricity through me. Jasper moaned and my legs moved of their own accord wrapping around his hips trying to pull him closer. I could tell that Jasper was struggling with his strength as his hands tensed repeatedly but his lips never stopped moving against mine.

I felt his hand slide down from my hip to wrap around my thigh and my head dropped back as his lips kissed along my jaw and down my neck making me feel on fire. I moaned as our hips rocked together again and Jasper's hand tightened on my thigh. I knew that if he wasn't careful I would bruise but it felt to good to stop him. Jasper growled low against my neck and I was suddenly reminded that my heart was racing just under his lips. I bit my lip trying my best to stay still and not provoke him but his hips rocked against me again forcing a moan from me as my hips rocked back against him.

Jasper moaned in pleasure and dropped his head to my shoulder gasping for breath and I felt his hand on my thigh tighten slightly, his fingertips digging into my inner thigh. Jasper turned his head slightly kissing my neck and dragging his teeth across my skin making my head fall back in pleasure and my heart beat frantically. I felt Jasper's fingers loosen slightly and a wave of pleasure radiated from them straight to my centre.

I gasped arching into him and his other hand freed from my hair and ran down my back holding me up as another wave hit me. I moaned in ecstasy as his fingers sent wave after wave of pleasure into me making them more intense as my body responded. My hips bucked hard against him and Jasper moaned into my neck as my arms locked around his shoulders desperately. My every moan was matched by Jasper's and the sound of his pleasure sent more waves of pleasure through me. I was spinning out of control and Jasper was trembling under my hands keeping his head buried in my neck. He was panting hard and the sweet smell of his breath was filling my senses making me dizzy. I slammed my eyes shut as my stomach muscles tightened and the waves of pleasure became more concentrated making my body arch and writhe against Jasper as I gasped for breath.

Jasper started gasping my name amid curses and pleas as his hand on my back pulled me flush against him and my body ached for release that I didn't know how to get. Distantly I heard a phone ring and Jasper cursed louder pressing his forehead harder into my shoulder as the pleasure he sent me became a constant wave so intense I couldn't breathe. I managed a gasp and screamed Jasper's name before my hips jerked against his hard cock and something inside me snapped sending me into oblivion as white hot fire filled my insides in the most amazing feeling I couldn't describe.

My head snapped back and Jasper moaned into my shoulder shuddering as we clung to each other gasping. There was a crash from outside and I heard my name being yelled a moment before the front door burst open and Emmett appeared in the doorway. Jasper didn't even look up from my shoulder just wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me. I dropped my head onto his shoulder trying to catch my breath just as much as Jasper and Emmett stared at us in shock.

After a moment the shrill ringing of a phone started again from behind Jasper and he lifted his head from my shoulder meeting my eyes. 'You Ok darlin?'

I nodded slightly still breathing unevenly and he smiled softly stroking my cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb. He kissed my bruised lips softly and I let my legs unwrap from around his waist and my hands fell to my sides helping me keep balanced on the edge of the table. Jasper smiled again into my eyes and stepped back flitting over to the phone on the couch. My legs felt weak and my whole body felt tingly.

Emmett flitted to my side protectively the moment Jasper was out of the way and he hovered beside me.

JPOV

I ran over to the phone picking it up from were it landed on the couch. It was no doubt Alice again. I hadn't exactly been very responsive to her and my moans had obviously alerted her that something was wrong. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut with Bella's hot little hands all over me, they felt too good.

I kept one eye on Bella as Emmett hovered over her protectively. There was no doubt about what we had been doing, fully clothed or not our scents filled the room and Bella looked like I'd had my way with her repeatedly. Her lips were a beautiful just kissed pouting red, her hair a tangled mess and her clothes a dishevelled disarray. There was nothing more beautiful.

I heard Emmett asking Bella if she was Ok and she smiled weakly at him and nodded. I flipped my phone open raising it to my ear to hear Alice shrieking at me asking what the hell was happening. Of course; she wouldn't be calling unless she didn't already know. Alice wasn't the type play games. I saw Bella sway slightly and knew that she was still in her blissed out state. She was so amazing, the way she came apart in my arms. I wondered if that was her first; the way she reacted, so unsure, but Edward couldn't possibly be that incompetent. She reached out grabbing the pool que beside her to help her keep her balance.

She was swaying slightly and I knew that Emmett wouldn't let me anywhere near her at the moment so I pulled the phone away from my ear a little and called over to him. 'Watch her with that que, she's likely to take out her eye if she slips.'

I knew that Alice would have heard me say that and what Emmett was saying now. I brought the phone back to my ear as Emmett convinced Bella to let him take the que and let her lean against him. I pulled together my most focused voice and addressed Alice. 'Sorry about before. I'm still teaching Bella to play pool and it was getting a bit intense.'

Emmett shot me a look and I could feel his confusion and anger as he wrapped Bella in his arms protectively. Alice quieted down with a small _oh_. She apologised for yelling and promised shed be back in a few hours. I hung up as I heard the line go dead.

I could feel Bella was coming down from her high and quickly moved forward to take her in my arms. Emmett stepped in front of her growling and protectiveness was radiating from him. A part of me was grateful that he was there for her and that he cared so much for Bella but another part hissed inside me egging me on to take the challenge he was offering. I raised my hands in front of me slowly offering no challenge and raised an eyebrow at him. 'I understand you want to look after her Emmett but what happened was between _us_ and _we_ need to deal with it.'

Emmett's eyes flickered from me to Bella and I knew that my words hadn't given anything away. His eyes flickered back and forth repeatedly and I knew he wanted answers but he would put Bella first. I don't know if it was what I said or that I was obviously calm and not threatening or maybe both but Emmett stepped back letting me pass. I felt his eyes on me and knew that he would be watching me carefully; any wrong move and he would attack.

I stepped forward wrapping Bella in my arms being careful to be gentle. I knew that I probably bruised her earlier and I didn't want to hurt her. Bella looked up at me and I smiled gently careful to keep my teeth hidden. She smiled back at me blushing and I lifted her quickly against me. I had to get her out of here, away from Emmett before she got the chance to be embarrassed. Emmett growled at me low enough for Bella to miss and I sent him a warning look over Bella's head. My eyes clearly told him to stop it and let me handle this. I could see his hesitancy and knew he would be wondering if I was using my powers against him.

Before he got the chance to do anything else Bella wrapped her warm arms around my neck and I smiled again looking down at her. 'Why don't we go have a shower?'

Bella nodded and Emmett growled. I rolled my eyes at him, I didn't mean share a shower with her. Emmett eyed me but seemed to get the message, I was again glad that he was such a good brother to Bella. I turned and walked quickly up the stairs being careful not to go too fast for Bella's sake. We had to get out of these clothes that smelt of each other and I definitely needed new pants.

I stopped outside the bathroom on the same floor as Edwards room and set Bella down making sure her legs would support her. I could feel her emotions swirling around her in a jumble and smiled at her and she grinned biting her lip. I could feel happiness become a stronger emotion and couldn't help but grin as well. Bella didn't flinch or even react when she saw my teeth but then again they had just been on her in a far more threatening position.

Bella blushed darker and I saw her eyes roam over me appreciatively and felt her lust spike. I reached out letting my fingers brush softly across her cheek bone feeling the heat of her skin and then my fingers sunk into her hair cradling her head as she tilted it back looking up at me. Bella's eyes flickered between mine and my lips and when her tongue darted out to wet her lips I couldn't stop myself from pulling her to me and kissing her.

Bella's lips were so soft and warm as I pressed mine against them and they moved so perfectly in sync with mine. Before I could even think it my tongue darted out begging entrance to her mouth and she moaned softly opening for me. Her taste was the sweetest thing as our tongues danced back and forth between our mouths and I needed more of her. I pulled her against me a little harder and it wasn't enough but I was afraid of hurting her if I pulled any harder. Bella wriggled against me trying to get closer and her hot little hands were tangled in my hair trying to pull me into her. I could feel her passion and desire swirling with her lust trying to overwhelm me and I stepped her back and pressed her against the bathroom door. Bella moaned as I pressed against her pinning her there and I felt her arching into me trying to get more still.

I quickly slid one hand down to grab her bottom and moaned at how soft she was as I lifted her against the door until she was at my level. Bella wrapped her legs around me eagerly and I felt her pull back slightly and bite down on my bottom lip sending volts of electricity straight down to my cock. I gasped and knew that all color drained from my eyes as my hips jerked against her and her eyes widened at how hard I was. I'd have smirked at her but I could hear Emmett at the bottom of the stairs and my head whipped around to glare in his direction. He must have heard us or noticed that the showers hadn't started yet.

Bella's eyes followed mine and I felt her confusion before understanding lit her eyes. I set her down gently stepping back and opening the door for her. Bella looked up at me and I knew she could see my desire for her in my eyes . She blushed and stepped through the door closing it behind her. I closed my eyes trying to regain some composure and ran to the bathroom on the next level before Emmett could catch me outside her door.

I turned on the shower and stripped. My cock sprang free and I couldn't help but sigh as it escaped the prison of my pants. I stepped under the shower and closed my eyes seeing Bella there. I let my hand drop to my straining dick and wrapped my hand around it. I could still smell Bella's arousal on my clothes on the floor and moaned quietly as I stroked myself. I could almost see Bella in her knees in front of me, her hot little hands wrapping around me. _Oh God _this wasn't going to take long. I licked my lips and I could still taste Bella on them, her taste just as potent as any human blood could be only sweeter and the thought of tasting the rest of Bella pushed me to the edge. The image of me between Bella's legs sent me over the edge and I clenched my teeth to keep from calling Bella's name aloud.

I dried quickly and dressed in fresh clothes dumping the old ones in the wash and ran downstairs to open a window. I needed to get the scent of our mixed pleasure out of the air before Edward and Alice got home. That wasn't the way they needed to find out; if they were going to. I heard Bella's footsteps upstairs and the door to Edwards room. I quickly jogged up the stairs and down the hall until Emmett stepped in front of me again at the door. He was a mix of angry, confused and protective. He glared at me and I raised my eyebrows in challenge.

I knew he was protective but I hadn't expected him to be so angry. I kept calm and stepped around him opening the bedroom door and slipping inside. I made to close the door after me but Emmett turned and followed me inside. I shrugged and turned to see Bella sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. I couldn't feel an ounce of regret coming from her and I smiled looking into her eyes and settled cross-legged on the bed beside her. I reached out wrapping her small hand in mine and forced out the most important question.

'Did I hurt you darlin?'

Bella's eyes widened slightly and I felt her worry mixed with rejection and confusion. 'No. I know you'd never hurt me Jasper.'

I sighed relieved and leant over wrapping Bella in my arms gently and pulling her into my lap. I held her against me softly smiling into her eyes and touching her gently like I wish I could have before all our interruptions. Bella smiled up into my eyes and I couldn't believe the amount of happiness she radiated just from my touch.

I let my fingers trail across her shoulder and along her collar bone. She was so warm and soft, I could feel the small shiver run through her and dropped my hand to wrap around her waist. I could feel relief coming from her and smiled, I didn't like her feeling rejected. 'Are you ok with… everything?'

Bella blushed as she glanced at Emmett out of the corner of her eye. She bit her bottom lip and nodded making me relax completely. I looked up at Emmett, he'd heard all he needed to. He glared at me but stepped out of the room. I knew he would still be listening to make sure Bella was ok. I turned back to Bella. 'I'm sorry if I pushed myself on you at all.'

Bella's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. 'No. Of course you didn't. I wanted you, please don't feel bad.' I felt a wave of worry, sadness and fear from Bella and turned her head to look at me. She ducked her head biting her lip again. 'I still want you, even though… Alice, Edward.'

I pulled Bella closer rubbing her back soothingly. I sighed resting my cheek on her shoulder. 'So do I darlin. I want every part of you, but I know that you love Edward and I love Alice. I just don't think that's enough to stop me though.'

Bella nodded against my chest and I could feel that she felt the same. What have we stared here?

I pulled Bella back letting my eyes take in every detail of her beautiful face as my fingers rubbed small circles on her sides. 'I think I should speak to Emmett. Until we figure this out we don't need to upset anyone.' Bella nodded and I smiled reassuringly. When she looked into my eyes I felt both our desire's reawaken and I couldn't help leaning in to kiss her sweet lips again. She opened easily for me and our tongues played back and forth until Bella needed air and I pulled back.

Her face was flushed and her eyes bright as she panted against me. I had to get out of here before I started something we couldn't stop. I shifted Bella onto the bed and flitted to the door. I hesitated so she could see me and smiled for her before I left to find Emmett.

* * *

**They didn't care that they got caught but now Jasper is going to make sure Emmett keeps his mouth shut so Alice and Edward dont find out about it from him.**

**The winning votes from last chapter will be an ongoing theme but cast you vote on what happens next.  
**

**A) They try to stay away from eachother even though they think they're falling in love**

**B) They try to stay away from eachother by ignoring the sexual attraction **

**C) Both of the above**

**D) They dont care if Alice and Edward find out and they run off for some naughty spank me fun (They dont try to hide it but dont go out of their way to tell)**

**E) They have naughty spank me fun and then try to explain it to their partners**

**NOTE that the key word is TRY :-D**


End file.
